


Blues

by carolss



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Exes, F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 00:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12023877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: "Você deveria ter me dito que ela estaria aqui"





	Blues

A primeira coisa que Lapis Lazuli disse para Peridot na recepção do casamento foi parabéns e que ela desejava muita felicidade para ela e Amethyst nos anos que viessem. Isso fez com que Peridot tivesse um pouquinho de esperança que o tópico que ela estava querendo evitar não seria mencionado, pelo menos não hoje. Essa esperança não durou muito tempo.

"Você deveria ter me dito que  _ela_  estaria aqui" Lapis disse.

"Pra ser honesta nós não sabíamos de certeza que ela viria, ela não mandou confirmação nenhuma que ela viria" Peridot disse.

"Mas você convidou ela então você devia saber que essa era uma possibilidade"

"Olha ela é a irmã da minha noiva, o que eu devia fazer não convidar ela ?"

"Bem, eu suponho que não. Mas você ainda assim devia ter me informado"

"Okay. Eu sei, eu sinto muito. Mas será que da pra deixar a discussão pra depois. É minha festa. E ela não deve te incomodar. Amethyst disse que ela tem uma nova namorada e as coisas parecem estar bem sérias entre elas"

"Oh...okay. Isso é bom. É ótimo. Muito bom, muito bom"

"Hum, eu te ouvi na primeira vez"

"Eu achei que você não tinha, de qualquer maneira eu vou parar de te incomodar, vá dançar com a sua esposa ou algo assim"

"Okay, até mais tarde Lapis"

.

.

.

Pelo menos as mesas das duas eram bem longe uma da outra, em lados opostos do salão. Mas isso não impediu Lapis de quase cruzar com Jasper por diversos momentos durante a festa. Mas isso só acabou acontecendo após ela ter saído do salão e ido rumo ao ponto de taxi, onde Jasper já estava. Lapis considerou dar meia volta e esperar Jasper ir embora, mas ela odiava a idéia que Jasper pensando que ela estava se escondendo dela.

Jasper apenas olhou diretamente para ela após as duas estarem lado a lado.

"Olá Lazuli"

"Olá Jasper" ela disse com deliberada frieza.

"Ta indo embora cedo"

"Não é isso que você queria ?"

"Do que você está falando ? Eu nem falei com você hoje"

"Mas você continuou olhando para mim"

"Até onde eu sei olhar para pessoas não é contra lei Lazuli. E eu só continuei olhando pra você porque eu te peguei umas dez vezes olhando pra mim"

"Independentemente disso, você me deixou desconfortável"

"Tá, eu sinto muito"

Isso surpreendeu um pouco Lapis, quando elas estavam juntas Jasper nunca se desculpava por nada, mas é claro o mesmo era verdade sobre ela mesma.

"Eu ouvi que você tem uma nova namorada agora"

"Você ouviu certo"

"Qual o nome dela ?"

"Ruby"

"Não a Ruby da Sapphire certo ?"

Jasper riu.

"Não é outra Ruby, eu tenho certeza que Ruby e Sapphire são um daqueles casais que vai ficar junto pra sempre"

"É o mesmo caso com você e a sua Ruby ?"

"Não. Quer dizer eu não sei. Talvez"

Um silêncio ligeiramente desconfortável seguiu, Lapis estava tentando pensar em algo para dizer quando Jasper continuou :

"É menos do que era com você, eu não amo ela do jeito que eu te amava. Mas eu gosto dela mais. E ela gosta de mim, ao invés de estar relutantemente atraída ou seja lá como você costumava chamar"

"Relutantemente atraída parece um bom termo"

"Ponto pra Jasper"

"Eu odeio quando você fala sobre você mesma na terceira pessoa"

"Eu sei" Jasper disse e riu.

Isso acabou trazendo um pequeno sorriso ao rosto de Lapis.

"Sua namorada soa agradável" ela comentou.

"Ela é"

"Seu taxi chegou" .

"Você pode pegar esse aí, eu espero pelo próximo"

Lapis pensou em discutir, mas decidiu melhor que não. Ela abriu a porta do taxi e deu uma última olhada em Jasper com tantas coisas se passando na sua cabeça naquele segundo, coisas que ela podia dizer  _Eu sinto a sua falta. Eu te odeio. Eu te quero de volta. Eu nunca te quero te ver de novo. Eu te amo._

Oque ela disse ao invés disso foi :

"Obrigada pelo taxi Jasper, te vejo por aí"

Ela entrou no taxi, fechou a porta e se sentiu bem grata pelo taxista não fazer nenhum comentário com relação ao fato dela ter começado a chorar antes mesmo do carro chegar a esquina daquela rua.


End file.
